The Journal
by CrazyFangirl246
Summary: She's been writing in that notebook for a long time now, and it's about time someone looked inside it.


**I don't own All Hail King Julien**

He had seen her carrying it around, many, many times. She treated that thing like it was royalty, which it clearly was not. He was the only royalty in this kingdom! So he couldn't begin to fathom why she guarded that thing so much..

King Julien stroked the notebooks cover, carefully, as he thought. If he could just get himself to open it, he would finally understand what was so special. Whatever was inside here, clearly meant something to his bodyguard. He knew for a fact she hid it underneath her bed every night, so no one would find it. And he knew she definitely didn't want him to catch his eyes on it.

Still. It was tempting. He had caught her writing it a few times now, but every time she noticed he saw, it was put away instantly.

Clover surely loved that thing. Which made this entire situation a whole lot harder.

Last night, Clover had been double checking the Kings room for any signs of threats, risks, or anyone who wished to appear in his bed. Julien had dragged her in while she was writing outside, so of course she had the book with her. He remembered everything perfectly. She had placed it on the third plane seat in the fourth row, apparently forgetting it with all the Kings worrying over Karl, and leaving it there.

Then, this morning when King Julien woke up, that was the first thing he remembered. And being the curious lemur he was, he had to look inside.

Maurice didn't know she left it there. And King Julien didn't think he would tell him. He knew how Maurice was. The aye aye would most likely tell the king to do the right thing and give it back to her, without reading it.

But this wasn't a time of right and wrong! This was a time of juicy gossip or whatever else could be in here!

Thoughts raced through his mind. Who knew what endless possibilities Clover could be writing about?

The king had heard that Xixi and Mort had gotten to look inside for a brief couple moments, well Clover was on vacation with them, but they swore to secrecy. He couldn't get Xixi to crack, no matter how many mangoes he offered her, and Mort had apparently forgotten the whole thing.

So now, his options came down to this. Give her back the journal, or read it like no tomorrow.

She would definitely come looking for it at some point of the day, most likely the second she realized it was missing, so he needed to choose fast.

King Julien reached out to touch the notebooks cover. The smooth, faux leather rubbed up against his fur, calling him in. All he had to do was turn the small, itty bitty page and he would finally know what was so special.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened up the cover. His eyes fell shut, as he felt the book slide open in his palms. Though, he didn't dare to open them, not yet at least.

The king reached out, feeling the pages. The book was indeed open. Now he just needed to open his eyes and read..

"King Julien, I brought you-"

The lemur Kings eyes shot open as he slammed the book shut. Tossing it over his back angrily, he turned to the voice, who appeared to be Maurice, and shouted. "What is it?! What are you wanting?!"

"Uh.. I brought you your breakfast.." Maurice blinked.

King Julien's anger suddenly vanished and he looked at the aye aye with hopeful eyes, before grabbing the bowl of fruit from him. "Oh.. good. Do not be sneaking up on me then."

"I was standing right in front of you. How is that-"

"-Do you not have anything else to do other than drive your king crazy?!"

Maurice frowned slightly, as he shifted awkwardly towards the door. "Uh.. Sorry?"

"Yeah, you should be." King Julien retorted, well examining his nails.

Seeing how the aye aye had left the room, he dropped the bowl of fruit to the floor and reached for the journal once again.

King Julien's eyes slowly met the pages. Words scattered the first page, followed by a sketch of some guy on the second..

The guy sorta looked familiar, but the king couldn't quite place his finger on how..

Carefully, the lemur king read everything on the first page. He had to stop and pause, to get over the bigger words, but by the time he was on the last paragraph, he was proud of himself.

He had actually read the first page of Clovers notebook! The king gave a weak squeal of delight, as he thought over what he had just read.

The page seemed to be about some lemur named Thysander Plunderhorse.. And then, the character with the drawing appeared to be some muscly guy named Norj, who was currently a unicorn.

The king desperately tried to remember who these people were. The Norj guy looked familiar, at least in lemur form, but he had never in his life known any Thysander.

Maybe it was Clovers woman crush or something? He didn't know. Maybe his uncle knew her? And maybe that was how he knew Norj in the first place!

Thysander acted a lot like Clover actually. From what he could tell, they both seemed into violence and hurting people. And Thysander seemed very into Norj, which sent goosebumps down the Kings neck.

Flipping over the next page, he realized there was more to the story. A couple more drawings scattered around the pages and words danced around the center.

There was a lot of talking about kissing unicorns and battling bad guys, from what he could read, but 90% of It appeared to be a love story of some sort.

There was also a whole lot of art with Norj and Thysander. Some consisted of them smiling at each other, cuddling, kissing, and holding each others paws.

Norj seemed a little corny, the king decided, as he turned to the next page.

In this chapter, Norj had turned back into a lemur because of Thysanders kiss. And now it seemed like Norj wanted to marry her.

Seriously, what real guy acts like that? If anything, the spunky party thrower should get to marry Clov-Thysander!

A door slammed open, as the king read out loud. He was much to involved with her notebook to care at this point.

However, The sound of footsteps changed that. He slowly looked up, but his mouth dropped open when he realized who he was looking at, and without thinking, shoved the book behind his back.

"H-hey, Clover." He chuckled nervously. "What brings you here? In da morning?"

Clover shot him a weird look. "I'm always here in the morning." She answered, quickly. The bodyguard shuffled past him, as she ducked underneath one of the chairs. "And anyway, I'm looking for something."

"W-what a-are you looking for?" He asked, quickly, with a gigantic, forced smile on his face.

"Uh." Clover paused as she looked underneath another plane seat. "..A book, I guess.."

"A book?" Julien jumped up, shoving her notebook underneath his chair as he sashayed towards her direction. "We have lots of books outside! Maybe you can go check there!" He grabbed her, placing his arm around her neck as trying to lead her away.

Clover shot him a weird look, before pushing him off. "We don't have books outside." She answered, obviously. "And, if you don't mind, I'd rather keep looking here."

"H-here? Why h-here?"

"It's where I last saw it.." She explained, with a sudden soft expression. She checked back under a few more seats, well Julien tracked her every move. He chuckled with fear again, and she couldn't help but stare back at him.

"Are you feeling okay, your majesty?" She asked, suspiciously. Clover gazed at him for a long minute, well he shook his head insanely quick.

"No! I am feeling horrible! So you need to get out so I can rest already!" He yelled, pushing her out through the curtain.

"Uh-"

"Have some respect, Clover. I am clearly sick here."

"Okay-well-"

"You can go tell everybody I am sick if you are wishing! But I just want to be ALONE!"

He got to the door, nudging her forward until she hopped down. Clover glared at him, with a sudden concerned expression.

"Does Maurice know? And do you thi-"

"BYE CLOVER! THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY!" He slammed the door shut before the bodyguard could get another word in.


End file.
